Every Possible Mistake
by Sensara
Summary: Gelnon from "Honor Among Thieves" works with a special member of the Orion Syndicate, and he has special plans for her. Light M, nothing extremely explicit, but it does get heavier in later chapters.
1. Part 1: First Kiss

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC. It would help if you watched "Honor Among Thieves" before reading this.**_

It was early morning when she got a call from Raimus, asking her to meet him at the Dresio Hotel down near the mining control station. She shivered slightly at the thought of the long, dark, ugly walk she would have to take to get there. Unlike Raimus, she didn't have the luxury of her own personal transporter. She had to settle for the shuttles, and she nearly shuddered as the memory of her first ride came to the forefront of her mind.

_She had been six years old, and she only remembered certain things: the smell of the cabin, the uncomfortable, lumpy seats she and her sister sat on, the grimy walls covered in graffiti. Her sister had an interview at a cafe down by the docks, and since her father was dead and her mother was ill, there was no one to take care of her. Her sister Lea took her along with the promise that she'd be quiet during the interview._

She had been bubbling with excitement at the prospect of her first shuttle ride. It was ironic that now that memory was tainted with horror.

_One of the several homeless people who lived in the city had caught a ride on the shuttle with them. The majority of the homeless kept to themselves, but this one didn't. He chose the seat next to her sister, and kept touching her. She would slap his hand away every time, but he didn't get the message. He kept harassing her until their stop, and Lea grabbed her hand and ran off the shuttle with her. But the man followed them, and soon they came to a dark alley not a block from the cafe. The man grabbed her sister and Lea shouted for her to run._

_She obeyed, calling out for anyone to help them, when a man came running to their aid. _

Little did she know then how much the man's good deed would cost them. He was a member of the Orion Syndicate, and he recommended Lea to his boss as a "net girl". Lea didn't dare refuse.

Now she was in the same position Lea was in: tied to the Syndicate, too scared to try to get out. She would always be eternally grateful for what the man did, but she always knew...this was too high a price to pay.

But then, Farius was an ugly place, so high prices were to be expected, especially where the Syndicate was involved.

She hurried down the street and reached the Dresio Hotel without a hitch. Raimus was waiting in one of the rooms upstairs, and soon she was knocking on his door.

One of his men, Rtarik, answered and ushered her in. Raimus was lounging on a sofa, drinking tulleberry wine. He looked her up and down.

"You look cold, Rebecca."

"It's cold out there. It hasn't stopped raining all week."

"Then come here and let me warm you up."

She plastered a smile on her face and sauntered toward him, making sure to sway her hips the way he liked. She didn't get calls like this often, so she had to make it worth her while, considering Raimus always paid well.

She played with his hair as she let him run his hands down her body, and she kissed his forehead softly.

"How have you been?" she whispered.

"Wonderful, now that you're here..." he muttered back, trailing his lips along the hem of her low-cut dress. "I have a job for you."

"Tell me about it."

"The Syndicate is taking a big step soon," he whispered softly. "The Dominion has offered us a generous sum for our services. They're sending one of their Vorta here next week, and I want you to make him feel...comfortable."

She paused at his words, shivering inwardly at the thought of "comforting" a Vorta. From the little she had heard, they were all rather handsome, but they were also quite intimidating.

But still, she figured that if she could make Raimus happy, she could make this Vorta happy too.

"What's his name? Do you know?" 

"They told me his name is Gelnon."

…

The Vorta looked her up and down and didn't look particularly impressed with what he saw. At least that's what Rebecca thought as she stood before him, dressed in one of the nicer outfits Raimus had bought for her. Her long, dark brown hair was unbound and waved down her bare back, and her hands rested on her hips as she waited for Raimus to conclude his business so she could start working.

As for the Vorta, at first she had been intimidated by him, and she still was, but he was slowly growing on her. He had an odd way of laughing, sort of a small chuckle mixed with a "hmm" sound, but when he did laugh his face lit up in an endearing sort of smile which she liked. He wasn't the handsomest of men, but he wasn't ugly or anything. Quite the contrary. She found his features to be pleasing in their own way.

She had spent the last week learning all she could about the Vorta to prepare for this meeting, but she hadn't found much. She only knew that they were manipulative, cunning servants of the Dominion. Any other information she wanted to know would have be gleaned from Gelnon.

Raimus concluded his short negotiation with Gelnon and prepared to leave, but he lightly touched her shoulder and gave her a meaningful look before he did. She was left alone with the Vorta, and he tilted his head as he considered her.

"So you're Rebecca."

She nodded. "And you're Gelnon." The name felt odd on her tongue, and she made a mental note to practice saying it when she was alone again.

"Correct. Raimus spoke to me about you...he implied that I should...get to know you."

She had to refrain from gulping. His gaze was unwavering, and it was starting to scare her. Although his voice was really quite pleasing, the sound of those last four words sent shivers down her spine.

But she beat down her fears and nodded, throwing him a small smile.

The smile he returned was just as small, and he slowly started to walk toward her. "I must admit...Raimus spoke very highly of you, but he didn't tell me anything I wanted to know. It was most disappointing. Nevertheless...I find you fascinating."

By the time he said the last word, he was standing inches from her, his pale purple eyes fixed on her blue ones.

"You fear me, Rebecca..." he whispered softly. "You won't admit it, but I can see it in your eyes."

She didn't respond, too absorbed in the look he was giving her.

"You shouldn't be afraid...after all, we're both on the same side."

This did nothing to placate her apprehensions, and they were further agitated when he started to circle her, examining every inch of her.

"What do you fear about me, Rebecca?" he whispered in her ear. "Is it the sound of my voice?"

She shook her head and shivered when he gently pulled back her hair from her other ear.

"Is is my touch?" he breathed, causing her to convulse.

One of his fingers lightly traced her neck before returning to his side.

"Or is it the fact that I can't seem to stop staring at you?"

His gaze burned into her once again, but this time he had come so close to her that their noses nearly touched.

"Raimus told me you are to do a...special job. Do you care to elaborate?"

She looked away, her cheeks flaming. She wasn't usually this shy around men, but something about this Vorta disturbed her...and attracted her. No man had ever made her shiver or convulse in pleasure before with such simple gestures. Her skin felt electrically charged, sensitive to every move he made. He tilted his head slightly and leaned in a little closer.

"Why don't you go to work?"

She looked at him finally, and he closed the gap between them. Their lips connected, and she could feel his soft breath on her skin. The kiss was soft and simple, but nevertheless, something about it was strange. Maybe it was because her partner had never kissed anyone before, or because his hands were still at his side, and she had to take a step back and hold onto him for support.

Slowly, he pulled away, and she let her arms fall back to her sides.

"Interesting..." he muttered, staring into her eyes. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't know..." She looked away from his intense gaze.

He laughed in his odd way. "Hmm...I think I'm going to like my stay on Farius. I'll be back later."

He still stared at her over his shoulder as he turned to leave, then his gaze snapped away from hers. And then he was gone.


	2. The Experiment

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

She shivered underneath the covers as she tried to go to sleep. She had only worn a thin, short nightgown to bed; Raimus had instructed her to pack a few things and move to another location. This was the first thing she had grabbed, but she hadn't anticipated the cold front and a broken heater.

As she drifted into unconsciousness, she felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around her body and pull her back against a warm, bare chest.

"Hey baby..." she murmured.

She moaned in satisfaction and reached behind her to stroke Raimus' face.

But instead of ears like hers, she felt hard ridges. She twisted around, fully awake, to stare into a pair of light purple eyes.

Gelnon's eyes twinkled in amusement as he stared at her. "The term of endearment is appreciated. It's good to see you again, Rebecca."

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "You looked cold." He pulled her closer, and despite the fact that she was uncomfortable with this strange proximity to the Vorta, she did relish the waves of delicious heat that radiated from his body. His hands began drawing circles on her back, which helped immensely in fighting off the cold that invaded through the thin material of her nightgown. He carefully situated his top leg over hers, and the inside of his thigh immediately transferred desired heat to her freezing legs. She moved her foot closer to his other leg, and upon touching it to him and receiving no complaint, she vigorously rubbed it against him. His core was doing wanders for her chest, and after about five minutes of this odd transfer, she felt warmer.

"Better?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded. "Thank you."

He laughed, and she felt his soft, warm breath on her neck. She shivered and clutched him tightly.

"You find that stimulating?"

She immediately drew back from him despite the warmth he offered, but he simply grinned and pulled her back where she was.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want what I was promised by Raimus. Does that frighten you?"

He watched in glee as she struggled to find an answer. "I don't know," she answered finally.

"So you said the last time we met. Are you being completely honest with me, Rebecca?"

As she looked away to try and find a diplomatic answer, he leaned closer and brushed her lips with his own. She gasped at the sudden contact, and he pushed harder the second time, turning the teasing liplock into a full-fledged kiss.

But this was nothing like his first kiss. This one was hungrier, more desperate, and yet very controlled and methodical. She wondered at the odd combination as his tongue dove into her mouth and brushed the roof of her mouth. A thrill ran through her and every hair on her body stood on end. Breathing in sharply at the wonderful sensations, she ran a hand through his hair.

He pulled her up until they were both kneeling upright, and she straddled him, trying to gain as much body contact as she could to stay warm. Despite the rising heat of the moment, the room was still freezing, and her flushed cheeks still felt the chill.

He broke off the kiss and trailed his lips toward her ear. "You said you didn't know how this felt last time. How do you feel now?"

Her only response was to press her lips to his, but she was gentle about it. He chuckled.

"I'm glad you feel that way. May I?"

He gripped the hem of her nightgown, ready to take it off her, but she hesitated.

"Don't worry, Rebecca...from what I hear, what we do next will be more than sufficient to warm you up."

She glanced at him apprehensively, then nodded. "All right."

Faster than she could blink, the nightgown was lying on the floor and his hands were slowly and sensuously exploring her exposed skin. He smiled softly as he gently cupped one of her breasts.

"I never realized...it's heavier than I expected..." he murmured in the dark. He began to gently caress it with his thumb, and she shivered in anticipation. His words were so detached, so impersonal, and yet his touch was so intimate. The contrast in his behavior confused her greatly, but she needed to do her job, for Raimus, or for her own sake if nothing else. She let him have his way with her, moaning whenever he did something right, like tracing the outline of her curves with a light finger.

With a gentle push, she fell back onto the pillow, and his lips found what he had caressed so lovingly earlier. She gasped and clutched at him desperately as his tongue lightly flicked over the sensitive skin of her breast. He lavished himself upon it, getting more forceful every second. She fell into a steady rhythm with him as her hands grasped his hair; he put all of her breast into his mouth, then slowly pulled away, and she would pull and release his dark hair with every repetition of his actions.

"Oh God," she moaned as she felt his teeth gently graze her nipple. "That feels..."

"Good?" he said lightly, moving on to her other breast. He gave it the same lavish attention that he had given the first, and she started to pant for breath.

"Are you out of breath already?" he teased, stopping what he was doing to regard her with amusement. "We've hardly begun this experiment."

She simply closed her eyes and leaned back, letting him run his hands all over her body. The chill of the room was completely forgotten as he felt her thighs, her abdomen, her breasts, her behind.

"Do all human females have such smooth skin?"

She smiled. "I think so..."

"Hmm...it pleases me for some reason," he replied, continuing his gentle exploration of her skin. His hands wandered down between her thighs and lingered, and eventually two of his fingers found her feminine space. She let out a long, shuddering gasp as he started to stroke her.

"Ah, I've heard about this. Apparently, this is quite pleasing to females. Is that true, Rebecca?"

She nodded weakly. "Please," she begged, "don't stop..."

He laughed in his odd manner as his skillful fingers pressed harder. She groaned loudly and twisted the sheets in her hands. He watched her with gleeful intrigue.

"Fascinating...I've barely been at this two minutes and already you melt at my touch! I wonder...I've heard of something far more stimulating than this..."

He scooted away from her, then lowered his head and let his lips and tongue replaced his fingers. She cried out and moved her legs further apart, her grip on the sheets tightening considerably. Again, she fell into rhythm with him, her body moving in tune to his movements. She gasped for breath and writhed under him as continuous, incoherent babble poured from her lips.

She screamed out his name and moaned, and he stopped. He looked down on her sweating, helpless form and chuckled.

"This has been most informative, Rebecca. But there is one more thing I'd like to explore."

Her eyes widened as he unzipped his pants and took off his underwear. He tore hers off of her body and glanced at her wide eyes.

"Are you cold anymore?"

She shook her head and he smiled.

"This will definitely warm you, my dear."

…

Half an hour later, he stared down in satisfaction at her. Her skin was slick with sweat and her breathing was ragged. Her hair lay in complete disarray around her on the pillow, and her hand still clutched at him weakly.

He moved off of her and laid down at her side. "How did that feel?"

She glanced at him incredulously, but it seemed she was too breathless to speak. And her answer was captured in her wide, blue eyes.

"How did...you like it?" she asked, biting her lip. He chuckled.

"It was most interesting. Your reactions to what I did were most fulfilling, I assure you."

He gathered her glistening body into his arms and kissed her mouth fiercely. He had enjoyed himself immensely with her, and every thrust, every moan from her had made him want more. He looked forward to the time when she could do it again, but for now, he understood that she was in desperate need of sleep.

"Go to sleep, Rebecca. I'll see you in the morning."

She obeyed and settled down, still in his arms, and for the next few hours, he stared at her, lost in thought, before he too finally drifted off.


	3. Prices

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

She awoke, cradled in someone's arms, and she huddled close to the warm thing holding her. The room had returned to its normal freezing temperature, and she looked up to see who was embracing her so tenderly.

Gelnon smiled at her. "Good morning," he said in his light, medium-tenor voice. The events of last night came flooding back to her and she groaned inwardly. This Vorta had dominated her, made her feel weak and helpless...but she had liked it. She had enjoyed the feel of his soft, petal-like lips against hers, his mouth over her breasts, his member hitting her vulnerable insides...

She closed her eyes and leaned against him, trailing a gentle hand down his warm, creamy-white chest. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel?"

She shifted and winced. She hadn't hurt like that down there since...well, since her first time. His brow furrowed and he lifted her chin.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just..."

As if reading her mind, he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Vorta are...how shall I put it...well-endowed? I'll be gentler next time."

"You don't have to be..." she breathed, twisting around to face him.

He cocked a dark, handsome eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I liked it..." She covered his lips with her own and his grip on her tightened. She could feel his smile through the kiss and she buried her hand in his thick hair. It was soft and delicate, but she was amazed at how much of it there was. Her fingernails lightly scratched his scalp and he breathed in sharply.

Her kisses trailed to his ears and she lightly nibbled on the edge of one.

"Mmm...that feels...pleasant..."

He smiled in exhilaration and absentmindedly drew warm circles on the smooth skin of her back. She slowly pulled away, then stopped abruptly. She leaned back forward and inhaled the scent of his hair.

He turned to look at her properly when he heard her moan aloud. Her eyes were half-hazy in ecstasy, and her plump, soft lips were slightly parted. She shivered and stared at him lustily.

A small smile made the edges of his lips twitch upward. "You want to say something?"

She nodded. "I...can't explain this...you smell..."

She broke off and burrowed her nose into his hair, and he laughed aloud. Her senses were tingling with heat, and the smell of him sent her mind reeling. Never had something as simple as smell made her feel this good, and she wondered about it as she indulged herself in his hair. She trailed her nose down and discovered the smell was strongest right behind his ear. She let out a long, shuddering breath after breathing in the wonderful aroma. He gasped.

"Rebecca..." he moaned. She understood and teased the skin there with her lips, and his hands roamed erratically over her naked body.

"I never realized how pleasant the sensation would be," he whispered softly. "You've taught me so much..."

She pulled away and looked at him, and his pale purple eyes slowly opened. They glittered brightly as she edged closer, and she could feel his want growing.

"And there is still much to learn," he said softly. He seemed to be controlling himself remarkably well considering the circumstances; if any other humanoid had been in his place, she would be flat on her back and screaming in ecstasy at this point.

"Rebecca...I thought about this last night, and I've come to a conclusion."

"What's that?" she whispered, kissing his nose.

"When my business on Farius is complete, you will come back with me to Dominion territory."

Her eyes widened. "What about Raimus?"

He simply chuckled in his odd way. "I'm sure he can be...persuaded to let you go."

She stared at him incredulously. It would be wonderful to finally get off this planet, to sever her ties to the Syndicate forever. The only thing keeping her here was her sister.

"If I go, will I have to return to the Syndicate?"

He shook his head and chuckled again. "No, Rebecca. You'll be mine, and Raimus' hold on you will be broken."

He watched a single tear run down her cheek and he gently brushed it away. He knew human females like Rebecca responded well to gentleness, and it appeared that Raimus and other members of the Syndicate failed to realize that. She was responding well to him, and it wouldn't be long before he called her his. The thought of...owning her like that enthralled him; of all the urges and drives taken away from him at his first cloning, the primitive desire to possess was not. All Vorta were driven to possess, to dominate, and the urge served the Founders' needs quite well.

"What about Leah?"

"Your sister? I will allow you to visit her as much as you want until we leave, and if we ever conquer this planet, I will make sure Leah is returned to you. But you must understand that you are not to mention me or the Dominion, or I will be forced to have you executed. Is that clear?"

She nodded and fell into his waiting arms gratefully, and he smiled as he heard her whispered thank you. Today, he would meet with one of Raimus' men, Bilby. Although Raimus had assured him multiple times that the human was capable of assassination, Gelnon wanted to see him for himself. The Syndicate was an effective organization to be sure, but he trusted his own senses over the word of a murderer.

"I'll be back tonight, my dear."

He kissed her, then got up and redressed himself. As he did, he allowed his eyes to roam over her naked form, but he didn't see anything attractive about it. His lack of aesthetics prevented him from seeing anything but a nude female, but he smiled at her nonetheless.

"Remember...not a word about me to your sister." His glance was sharp and hard.

"I understand," she said softly, and he punched a button on the control panel connected to his sleeve, and he was beamed away.

…

Rebecca shivered in the cold as she waited for her sister to answer the door. The cold front was expected to stay until the end of this week according to the news service, but her only defense against the cold was a light sweater. Finally, the door opened, revealing her sister.

Leah was an inch taller than Rebecca, and her hair was lighter brown. But they shared their parents' striking blue eyes, and Leah's brimmed with happiness at the sight of her guest.

"Becca!" She laughed at the use of the old diminutive and embraced her sister.

"Come in! Oh, hell, Becca, you must be freezing! Come on!"

Leah pulled her inside, laughing, and she turned the flickering lights up. "I was hoping that you'd visit sometime. I've got important news for you!"

Rebecca smiled. "Really? I've got news of my own."

She smiled back. "All right, you go first."

Rebecca shook her head. "No, I'd rather hear your news first."

"Ok...so you know I've been working with Trilius and his men lately..."

"And?" Rebecca didn't like where this was going, but her doubts were washed away at Leah's bright smile.

"I'm pregnant!"

She stood stunned for a moment before sinking into one of the ragged old chairs in the room. "Pregnant?"

Leah nodded, absolutely bubbling with happiness. A shocked smile broke out across Rebecca's face, and she got up to pull her sister into a warm bear hug.

"How far along?" she asked gleefully as they pulled apart.

"Five weeks, according to the doctor. Can you believe it, Becca...I'm going to be a mother!"

She laughed with her sister and gave her a hug. "But...who's the father?"

Her sister looked down and stroked her flat stomach. "Trilius..."

"Does he know?"

She looked up. "Of course he knows! He was there when the doctor gave me the news!"

Rebecca nodded. "I'm happy...for you both. I'm afraid my news..." She trailed off, uncertain. Although she knew Rebecca would pry for details, she could only be vague about Gelnon's plans.

Leah caught on to her change of mood. "Rebecca?"

She looked up at her. "I'm going away soon, Leah. I'm going with someone back...back to their home."

Her sister frowned. "Who's this someone?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell you their name or where they're from. But if what they say is true, and I trust them...then I'll be free of the Syndicate for the rest of my life."

Leah's face contorted in shock. "Rebecca...are you serious?"

She nodded soberly. "And I don't think I'll be coming back to Farius."

As she let this fact set in, tears sprang into her eyes. Giving up her sister and her sister's baby was the price of freedom, but she hoped that Gelnon would at least let her talk to Leah sometimes via subspace.

Her sister's embrace was desperate, but Leah whispered softly to her, "I never meant for things to be this way for us, baby. I feel sometimes like I let you down, that I let Mom down..."

Tears flowed down Rebecca's cheeks. "You did the best you could. I hate this stupid planet and the stupid Syndicate...the price is too damn high!"

"No," Leah said with a small laugh. "I agree the price for saving my life was a bit overrated, but I'll sleep easier at night knowing that you're free from all this. I'd sleep even better if you could tell me where you're going and who you're with, but..."

Rebecca nodded. "Right. They insisted that I keep that information secret. But I think I'll be well cared for, and I hope we can talk-"

The door opened suddenly, cutting her off, and she frowned as Raimus strode in, his men right behind.

"It's good to see you ladies again."

Rebecca glanced at her sister, who was growing a bit pale. She knew they hadn't done anything wrong, but perhaps Raimus was simply here to congratulate Leah. At least that's what she hoped was the case.

Raimus walked up to Leah and stroked her face. "Leah, would you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"

She nodded at glanced at Rebecca, who simply smiled encouragely.

"I love you," Leah whispered as she left the room.

"I love you too."

Raimus jerked his head in Leah's direction and his men followed her out. The door closed and Raimus slowly approached her.

"You've done better work than I expected, Rebecca. The Vorta is impressed with you."

She smiled a small smile at him. "I'm glad to hear it."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "Are you? He's so impressed that he's offered me a great sum of money and commodities for you."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I never knew you were worth 100 bars of latinum and enough phaser couplings to last twenty years. You must have done a hell of a job."

He had come very close and started circling her. "Gelnon assured me that the Dominion would take good care of you. I asked him why he wanted to keep you, but he didn't answer. I guess he didn't want to tell me that you're nothing to him but a curiosity, a toy to play with. He'll get tired of you and then dispose of you like a burnt out plasma coil."

She shivered as she considered his words. She recalled the detached manner in which the Vorta had talked to her whilst exploring her skin, and the more she thought about it, the likelier Raimus' words sounded.

"But if you don't want to be just someone's plaything, you could always refuse."

She turned to him, and incredulous look on her face.

"The Syndicate could protect you, Rebecca. If you go with him, you condemn yourself to a life of slavery.

"And if I don't?" she whispered hoarsely.

"You'll live as you always have: in relative comfort. But you won't be slave to the Vorta or the Dominion. They're our partner, not our master."

She considered his words and the events that had taken place since Gelnon arrived. The Vorta had been gentle, obliging, careful with her. He had made her feel like no one else could. Raimus, when he had the time and was in the mood, never had to force his way with her, but he had never been so kind or gentle as Gelnon. She was...excited to let the Vorta explore her and intimacy, and looked forward to the time they could spend together. Raimus paid well, but she left his hands feeling empty, used...

"You're asking me to choose, and I..." She trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

He burst out laughing, but it was cold and heartless. "Was he really that good? Better than me?"

She turned to him with wide, frightened eyes, but he shook his head.

"You don't have to answer that, Rebecca, I can see your answer in your eyes. When he kills you out of boredom, I hope you think of me. We won't miss you."

His men returned to the room shortly afterward and left with him, and Rebecca stood crying in Leah's arms until it was time to meet Gelnon.

…

He beamed in and smiled at the sight of her asleep on the bed. It was warmer tonight, but she was still huddled under the thin covers. He stripped and slipped in beside her, drawing her lithe frame to his body.

She awoke with a groan and turned to regard him with bleary eyes. He noticed they looked a little red around the edges.

"Have you been crying?"

She nodded and threw him a weak smile. "It's nothing..."

He shook his head. "I can tell you're upset. I didn't know that Raimus would restrict your contact with your sister like that. Rest assured, he won't get away with this."

She sat up, and he followed suit. "Why are you doing this for me?"

He chuckled. "Because you've taught me things no one else has. I feel comfortable around you, Rebecca, and I hope you feel the same."

"Gelnon..." she gasped, kissing him passionately on the mouth. He held her trembling frame closer, relishing the feel of her smooth skin against his. Her breasts pressed against him, and he could feel and hear her heartbeat.

"You're all I have," she moaned to him after pulling away. She straddled him while he was sitting up, stroking his ears lovingly. He smiled at her behavior and the tingling sensation that flooded him.

"And you," he murmured back, "are mine, and I'll be sure make that worth your while."


	4. New Home

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"It's time."

She took one last look around the room, then walked over and took Gelnon's hand. With the press of a button, they were beamed aboard his ship, directly into his quarters. They were somewhat sparse, but the few pieces of furniture in the room looked very comfortable. A large bed was pushed against the far wall, and a couch and two chairs sat in the middle of the room. A console stood over on one side, and a door that probably led to a washroom was near the bed. And a small window looked out into space on the opposite side of the bed as the door.

"Welcome to your new home," he whispered to her, coming behind her and pulling her hair away from her ear like he had done the first time they met. His arms wrapped around her and stroked her stomach.

"Hmm," he chuckled, "I'm not sure I like all this clothing on you. I enjoy the sensation of feeling your skin, Rebecca."

She lifted her shirt so his hands could explore her flesh underneath, and his lips lightly brushed her ear. She gasped.

"Very nice...why don't you oblige me and take it off?"

She obeyed, and he went ahead and undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it to the floor on top of her shirt. Deft fingers unzipped her pants, and she shifted a little to let them fall to the floor. He fingered the hem of her underwear, but then glided his hand up to her breasts.

He gently cupped one and started to massage it, and she moaned and leaned against him.

"You find this stimulating?"

"Yes," she breathed, reached up behind her to touch his face, "very..."

He crushed her to his chest and increased the force in which he massaged her, and her fingers found his ear. Their fingers danced over each others' skin, and his pleasure was slowly mounting. He found both her administrations and her reactions arousing, and he could feel his member start to throb in want.

His hand glided back down her body and snaked under her undergarment, and she let out a small cry as he went to work.

"Please...don't stop..."

He wiggled and pressed his fingers with skill, and her body swayed with him. Her hand squeezed his ear tightly as he increased his force, and Rebecca began to moan in desperation. They became louder and louder as he continued, until she was practically screaming. The sound of her cries rang in his ears, and he found he liked it. He stopped and twisted her around, trapping her in a passionate kiss. He pulled her to him, and his throbbing member pressed tightly against her. She too was beginning to react to him, the same result as what was happening to his groin.

He shivered in delight as her tongue dove into his mouth and lightly brushed his palette. A tingling sensation ran through him, and his pelvis shifted of its own accord, brushing against her. A satisfied moan escaped him, and one of his hands wrapped itself tightly in her hair. He tugged and released like she had done to him, and it seemed she enjoyed it as much as he had.

He pulled away and regarded her with amusement. "Undress me," he commanded. She ripped off his outer vest and shirt, and his pants quickly followed. But when she gripped the hem of his underwear, he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"With your teeth," he murmured, his eyes glittering. She grinned and knelt down before him, then gripped the fabric in her mouth. His member grew hard as her lips brushed over it, and he moaned.

"Do that again," he breathed.

She looked up at him with a seductive smile. "I know something better," she whispered.

He cocked an eyebrow, then a small, rumbling laugh issued from his lips as he started to understand. She took his member in her hand and stroked it first, then looked up at him with surprise.

"Your ears and..."

She ran a finger over the smooth skin of the front, then glided it up the ridged back. It felt just like his ears, and from the hiss of breath that escaped him, it was just as sensitive. She leaned forward and lightly brushed her tongue over it. He gasped in pleasure and buried his hand in her hair to guide her. She followed his lead, lathering her tongue over the smooth skin, then she glanced up at him again and grinned.

He groaned loudly as she made her next move, and his knees nearly buckled as an intense wave of pleasure overcame him.

"Let's move to the bed," he whispered. She stood and he took her hand and pulled her with him, then laid down. She crawled over him and kissed his lips, but her hand found those hidden ridges again.

"I had no idea those were there," she breathed on his ear. "No wonder it felt so good..."

He raised his eyebrows. "You mean when I...I thought you were enjoying it..."

She laughed softly. "Yes...I want to do it again, if that's all right..."

He grinned as his desire was fulfilled: she wanted this as much as he did. But he simply covered her lips with his own, then whispered softly, "All in good time...I want to experiment more first..."

He pulled her down next to him and got on top of her, then lightly kissed her neck. She groaned and reared her head.

"Mmm...oh, yes...that feels so good..."

He chuckled at the encouragement and pressed harder. His caresses became frenzied and rough, and still she moaned. A skillful tongue gently grazed her skin, and her hands slid down his arms.

He moved on to her breasts, vigorously massaging them a second time. She seemed to enjoy it immensely, as her eyes closed and her lips parted again. He would have to remember that as one of the markers to how she was feeling, and he made a mental note.

He noticed something odd: when his finger brushed over her nipple, it hardened and became erect. He tried it with the other one and was rewarded with the same result. He placed his mouth over her breast and sucked, and a long, shuddering moan of pure pleasure reached his ears. He chuckled and moved to the other one.

Her senses tingled with fire as his tongue gently glided down her body, eventually discovering that place between her thighs again. It felt just as good, if not better than the first time as his tongue dove into her. Despite lack of experience, his technique was very sound, and within a few minutes, she was writhing in ecstasy and calling his name in desperation.

He quit what he was doing and crawled back up her body so he could look down on her. Her eyes were clouded with pleasure, and she reached up a hand to grip his shoulder.

"Please...I want to finish this..." she whispered huskily. He nodded and positioned himself over her, then looked back into her eyes.

With a swift movement, he thrust himself into her, and her eyes squeezed shut against the pain. But, true to his word, he made sure that he was gentle.

"Harder," she moaned.

"Hmm?"

"Go harder..."

He chuckled and obeyed, increasing the force of each thrust. Her moans were getting louder, and he breathed in sharply at the incredible sensations that flooded him. Her insides squeezed him, and his member was still hot. She moved with him, danced with him, and they were as one.

"I can feel it now," she gasped. He opened his eyes and looked down on her, unsure as to what she was referring to. But with a look at her, he understood and laughed. She could feel the ridges rubbing against her insides, and from what he could gather, that sensation was highly pleasurable to her. He thrust again.

Her fingers dug into his hips desperately, and he kept a firm grip on her shoulders. As he came closer to his peak, his thoughts drifted to the Founders, and he realized that this act was the closest he would come to what was second nature to them. He was sharing himself with another, and even now, he felt a togetherness, a closeness that he had never experienced before. He and Rebecca were one now; they belonged to each other.

They finished, panting for breath and drenched in sweat. He gazed down at her in satisfaction, then leaned forward.

"Thank you, Rebecca...I highly enjoyed that..."

She nodded and threw him a smile. "That felt incredible...Gelnon..."

"Shh..." he whispered, placing a pale finger over her lips, "you are mine now, Rebecca. I never could have imagined a better feeling than this."

He moved off her and gathered her into his arms. She gazed up at him lovingly and softly stroked his face.

"Did it hurt as much this time?"

She shook her head. "No...it felt..." No words needed to be spoken; he could read her feelings clearly in her eyes.

"Good...and there are other things I want to explore with you, my dearest."

She nestled herself against his chest and closed her eyes, and he smiled at the pleasantness of her warm breath blowing across his chest.

"Are you tired?" he murmured to her, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Yes...but I'll be fine after a good night's sleep...I'm sorry I can't keep up with you..."

He chuckled. "Vorta were designed that way, my dear. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

She sighed contentedly and leaned deeper into him. "You know what, Gelnon? I think..I think I could learn to love you..."

As he pondered her statement, he felt her breathing become soft and even, and he leaned back carefully as not to disturb her. Her words enthralled him, and he looked forward to studying this further. He knew about some of the faces of love, such as the love for the Founders that permeated his very being. But never had he experienced love for another Solid like himself, nor had he studied the phenomenon closely. It was a curious thing, love...it stretched beyond physical intimacy into a realm of devotion that he thought he could understand. That undying loyalty to another was something he could relate to, but he had never felt that kind of loyalty to anyone but the Founders. He doubted that he could love Rebecca...but he could care for her.

She moved in her sleep, and carefully, he adjusted her to make himself more comfortable. Gentle, light fingers still explored her bare skin, but darkness closed over his eyes and he joined her in sleep.


	5. Control

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

When he returned from his work one evening two weeks later, he smiled as he decided to experiment with her again. He wanted to slowly increase her stamina as well as increase her control. Gelnon had a strange desire, to help her control arousal so he could toy with her. She was his, and he was free to do what he wanted with her. He would toy lovingly, and he hoped she enjoyed it, but if she didn't...it wasn't his problem.

She smiled brightly at him when she walked out of the washroom, her hair soaking wet. She only had on her bra and underwear, considering she had learned to expect him at a certain time and didn't bother getting dressed; he would simply take everything off so he could caress her skin.

He started to remove his clothes, and she stepped forward to help him. He simply gave her a look and she stopped. Once he was clothed only in his underwear, he held her to his chest, with her back to him. She sighed in satisfaction.

"Now, my dear," he whispered sweetly, "tonight we're going to play a little game."

He unlatched her bra and let it fall to the floor. He moved it out of the way with his foot and glided a hand up her body. She moaned, and he smiled maliciously.

He vigorously massaged her breasts, and she moaned again.

"Shh...don't say anything. I want to work on your control, Rebecca. No moaning, no twitching...stay still and silent."

"What about..." She trailed off, but he understood her meaning.

"We're working on controlling your arousal. You finish when I say, understood?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, but she didn't feel very confident in her ability to control herself. No man had wanted this from her, on the contrary, they often wanted the opposite.

"What happens if I fail?" she whispered, fear creeping into her voice.

"You fail," he said simply. "This isn't a test, my dear, simply an exercise. But I expect you to do your best."

His voice cut like a knife as he went back to gently massaging her. She leaned against him and took deep breaths.

"That's it," he purred seductively. "Deep breaths are the key. Focus on my voice, Rebecca."

He slowly increased the amount of force he used, nearly bruising her skin. He lightly pinched her nipple, and she couldn't hold back a gasp.

"Ah ah ah...you can do better..."

She let out a long, slow breath in an effort to control herself, and he moved lower on her body. Teasing, tempting fingers played with her skin, and he pulled slightly at her hair just to test her. Her intake of breath was sharp yet controlled, and he smiled in satisfaction. But when his fingers teased her insides, her controlled, steady breathing slowly became ragged.

"Gelnon," she gasped.

"Hold on for five more minutes. You're doing fine..." he purred, stroking her face with his other hand to reassure her. He pressed harder, and his eyes glittered in glee as he body began to sway and twitch with him. Gelnon didn't bother chiding her; he understood she was limited, but with practice, he could control every step of the mating process, to stop and start arousal, and to heighten both of their peaks.

Just when she thought she might lose control, he stopped and stepped away from her. A few tears streamed down her face as she turned toward him.

"Why?" she whispered. "I mean...that felt good, but why learn to control it?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you questioning me?" he asked softly. His coldness seeped through her and she started to back away. But she only managed to block herself into a corner, and he gripped her wrists a little tighter than what was comfortable.

She gazed at him fearfully as he leaned in close. "If you must know, think how good it would have felt had I let you finish."

She shook her head and leaned away from him, but he simply leaned closer. He smiled coldly at her and gently teased her lips with his tongue, releasing and trapping her in a silent whisper kiss until he moved in for a more forceful liplock. Despite her growing fear and horror, she moaned and melted at his touch.

"See how good that felt?" he whispered once he finally pulled away. "Now...we're going to try this again, and you'll have to resist longer this time."

He pushed her to the limit until her body was aching with pleasure. Two more times after that he controlled her, but every time, he knew when to stop to prevent her from finishing. He pushed her gently toward the bed and ordered her to lie down, and she obeyed. One more time, he dragged her to the brink.

"Gelnon!" she gasped after twenty minutes, "stop or let me finish, please!"

Her eyes were wide and fearful, and her swollen lips were parted as she panted for breath. He slowly pulled off his remaining clothing and leaned down toward her.

"Thirty more seconds, then we'll finish."

She whimpered in response, and tears leaked out of her eyes as he began a slow countdown.

"Thirty..."

"Gelnon, I don't-"

"Deep breaths, Rebecca...you can do it."

His fingers twirled inside her, and she couldn't suppress a moan.

"Twenty..."

She panted like a runner who was about to collapse, and still he pressed harder.

"Ten..."

Rebecca let out a mix between a sob and a moan, and his eyes glinted as he finished the countdown.

"Three...two...one."

He retracted his hand and entered her, and she screamed in ecstasy, her lust exploding around his throbbing, hot member. He gasped as he headed toward his peak, and she writhed and screamed beneath him. Urgent fingers dug into his hips, and he thrust harder and harder until he felt that wonderful release. But she gave him a hungry look that begged for more, and half an hour later, they lay side by side, her gasping for breath, him tracing her features with a deft finger.

"Do you understand now, Rebecca?" he purred, and she turned to him and nodded.

"But that buildup...it was like torture..."

He propped himself up on one elbow and smiled down at her. "What is that human phrase? 'No pain, no gain?'"

She closed her eyes, and he gathered her into his arms. She was exhausted, as Gelnon had pushed her to the limit with his playful teasing and the resulting intimacy. But he was impressed on how far she went and how long she could keep up with him. He grinned to himself as he thought of their future, and he was most satisfied with today's work.


	6. Part 2: Different

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

She awoke and reached over to wrap her arm around Gelnon, but she felt nothing there, only a patch of warmth that was quickly fading. She opened her eyes and looked around, finally spying him in front of the window. He was fully dressed and his face was passive and calm as he stood there, stock still.

Slipping out from under the covers, she walked over to him, wrapping her thin arms around his torso. He didn't react like he usually did, rather, he continued staring out of the window.

"Gelnon?" she murmured, starting to get worried. He finally acknowledged her, twisting around and pulling her into their standard embrace. Her back was to his chest and she stared out the window with him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, turning around to look at him. His face was still calm and serene, and he threw her a small smile.

"I received the results of your physical early this morning. It was...interesting."

"Is there anything wrong with me?" she replied, starting to get a bit worried.

He shook his head and chuckled in his way. "Not in the slightest. You're simply...different than you were."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My dearest," he said softly, turning her around fully and taking her hands in his, "you're pregnant."

She stared at him incredulously for a minute, then her eyes glanced down at her flat stomach. "Pregnant," she repeated, as if she had never heard the word in her life.

"Correct," he murmured, caressing her hands with his thumb absentmindedly as he observed her reaction.

She carefully disengaged one of her hands from his and placed it over her abdomen, as if she could feel the growing life inside her.

"How far along?"

"About a month."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "And you're the..."

He raised his eyebrows, and laughter danced in his eyes. "Who else have you had intimate relations with over the last two months, Rebecca?"

He paused and let her process the information he had just given her, but after a minute he opened his mouth to say something. But before he could speak, soft, warm lips covered his and he breathed in sharply. He held her close as she deepened the kiss, but he was confused about this reaction.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that," he murmured as she pulled away, "but why did you kiss me?"

She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. "I don't know whether to feel happy or terrified or angry right now...I don't know..."

It was only then that he noticed she was trembling, and he rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. This seemed to help a little, but he led her to the couch and carefully wrapped a spare blanket around her. He pulled her back so that she was resting against his chest.

"There's no need to be terrified, my dear. I am here with you, and if there's anything you need, just tell me. I should dearly hope you're not angry at me."

She twisted around and laid her stomach to his, looking up at him. "No, it's just...I'm confused right now. I need time for this to sink in..."

He pulled her closer and lightly kissed her lips. "I like the first emotion you mentioned. I hope you are happy about this."

She smiled sadly. "Trust me, Gelnon, when I hold that infant in my arms, I'll be the happiest woman alive."

He chuckled softly and stole another kiss from her, this one lengthier and hungrier. He hadn't expected this pregnancy to happen, but it fascinated him nonetheless. Vorta children were practically unheard of in Dominion history, but he doubted he was the only one who desired to explore mating rituals with other solids. Perhaps such behavior would be seen as defective, but he didn't care. Rebecca had opened a whole new world to him, full of heat and hunger and ecstasy and togetherness, and he wanted more of that world.

But he was very committed to his duty, and already he had contacted a Vorta research facility nearby and was awaiting a reply. He didn't want to tell Rebecca yet; Gelnon wanted her to adjust to the situation before he forced her into submitting to tests and questions.

He moved her back to the way she was when they laid down, then carefully stroked her stomach. From the little he knew, she would carry this child for another eight months or so, and strange symptoms went hand in hand with her pregnancy. He had heard of some, but she would probably know more about that than he would.

He didn't press her at the moment though. He simply let her rest against his chest and take comfort in his presence.

…

She stayed close to him as they made their way through the halls of the research facility. The walls were an ugly shade of gray, and the place smelled sterile and unfriendly. But despite this, it was well-lit and spacious, and the corridor often opened onto spaces where the In'jolha sun could shine through huge windows.

He came to a door and turned to her. "I know this might not be easy for you, Rebecca, but please understand that I have duties to perform, and won't always be with you during your stay here."

It made her slightly nervous to hear that, but she knew she could adjust and bear his absences. He had assured her that the two doctors she would be working with were both personable and considerate, and she only hoped he was right.

He walked through the door and she followed, and she was happy to see a bright and cheery sort of room. Two Vorta turned at their entrance, and they came forward with a nod from Gelnon.

"Is this the woman you talked to me about, Gelnon?" one asked. He was slightly shorter than her Vorta, and his eyes were a shocking shade of blue. They twinkled as he looked her over, and his white teeth nearly shone as he threw her a friendly smile. His nose was practically petite in comparison to Gelnon's, but it fit his slender features well. She smiled back at him, and it was genuine.

"This is Rebecca. My dear, I'd like you to meet Yalroun."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she said politely. He laughed and shook his head.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Rebecca. Do you, by chance, have a last name?"

She nodded. "Colbert. My last name is Colbert."

"Well then, Ms. Colbert, allow me to introduce my colleague, Eriaya."

A beautiful Vorta woman stepped forward and shook her hand. Her eyes were purple like Gelnon's, and her hair matched the males' style, and yet Eriaya made the strange up-do look feminine and sophisticated. Like Yalroun, she had a slim nose, and her feminine features were completed by round, full lips; she smiled and tilted her head as she looked Rebecca up and down. The two of them seemed curious more than anything, and she couldn't help but feel comfortable around them. In under two minutes, they had managed to set most of her fears aside, but she still felt a slight twinge of apprehension in the back of her mind.

"How about you and I get the preliminary paperwork out of the way, and then we'll have lunch," Eriaya suggested. Rebecca glanced at Gelnon, who nodded; the human followed the female Vorta into another room, leaving Gelnon alone with Yalroun.

"By the Founders," Yalroun muttered softly as he gazed after Rebecca, "she trusts you completely. I would dearly love to know how you instilled such loyalty in her in what, two months you said? Quite an accomplishment...you've trained her well."

Gelnon chuckled. "I'd hardly call it training. No matter what Weyoun thinks, humans are not simply lowly pets. I instilled that loyalty by being gentle with her, and as you can see, it worked marvels."

"Does she obey you?"

"I've frightened her a few times, and on those rare occasions, she can be loathe to do what I say. But I managed to calm her fears by...being gentle." Yalroun caught the subtle change in his voice and understood his meaning.

"How was the experience, Gelnon? I'm most curious about what it felt like."

Gelnon simply raised his eyebrows. "Let's just say...the species here in the Alpha Quadrant have good reason for enjoying their mating rituals so much."

"Fascinating..." Yalroun said softly. "I don't suppose you could be pressed into divulging details on the matter."

Gelnon chuckled. "If you require a report, I will provide it. But the best way to learn about their mating rituals is to experience it for yourself."

Yalroun laughed. "If I ever get the opportunity, I will! Perhaps some day...if we conquer the Federation..."

Gelnon smiled. "Yes, if Weyoun will let you play with his human pets, perhaps you will experience it."

…

"So tell me about yourself," said Eriaya after they had sat down for lunch.

Rebecca sighed. "There's not much to tell, really. I've been...stuck on Farius since I was six years old. My sister got into a tight spot one day and...life's never been the same."

"The Syndicate isn't exactly friendly and flexible, is it?"

The woman jerked her head up at Eriaya's words, as she had rarely heard the organization referred to so lightly. Both Eriaya and Gelnon had a careless tone when they spoke of her jailors, and it made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sure it must be odd to hear the name 'Syndicate' spoken out loud in broad daylight in such a manner. But we are far from them here in the In'jolha system. You have nothing to fear, and we hope you feel safe as you stay with us."

In a surprisingly friendly gesture, Eriaya gently placed her hand over Rebecca's, and the human smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The Vorta smiled back. "Now, I know there's more to you than the Syndicate. Tell me about your hobbies, your interests...what do you do in your spare time?"

"Well, um..." Rebecca started, thinking hard. "I used to play clarinet when I was little. And I loved to read and write. I...I wrote poetry..." As the nostalgic, long forgotten memories rose up in her, she felt tears prick her eyes. She hastily wiped them away, but Eriaya caught her actions and put her hand back over the human's.

Rebecca sniffed and composed herself. "Now you know why I went with Gelnon. I...have this new life to live now, and I hardly know what to do with myself."

"You'll be ushering in a new age of science, Ms. Colbert. We've never seen such a phenomenon like the life that's growing in you as we speak."

"Please," she responded. "Call me Rebecca. It would be tedious for you to call me Ms. Colbert each time you want to talk to me."

"Very well," the Vorta said with a small smile. "And you must understand that over the course of your stay here, we'll be running tests and asking questions that might be considered...uncomfortable. We wouldn't dream of harming you, but these tests can be...invasive."

Rebecca smiled soberly. "After three years as a net girl and five as an informant, I'm used to that sort of thing. But I have a feeling you'll be much more gentle than the people I've dealt with."

"We'll do our best to do just that," Eriaya said sincerely.


	7. The Watchman

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Rebecca walked down the sunlit hall toward her room and sighed, placing her hand on her lower back. The child she carried was growing faster than she expected, and she was due to give birth in only four more months. She was grateful that she was mostly done with her first trimester; she had been plagued by back pain, extreme morning sickness, and the strangest food cravings imaginable. The Vorta scientists speculated that the abnormal gestation period and her intensified symptoms were due to Gelnon's DNA. She didn't understand it completely, she just wished this baby was out of her for better or worse.

She pinched her nosebridge at the onset of a headache and stumbled blindly into her quarters. She steadied herself on the dresser as a wave of nausea overtook her.

Strong, warm arms wrapped around her and held her against a firm body, and she gasped as she turned around.

"Gelnon!" she exclaimed happily, embracing him and laughing. Before he could say anything, she trapped him in a fierce, passionate kiss. He breathed in sharply and pressed her against the dresser, pushing closer to her warm body. She clutched desperately to him as if he would dissolve into smoke at any second, and her kiss left him breathless.

"I missed you too," he murmured sweetly, holding her to his chest. "How have you been?"

She snorted softly. "Some days I feel like hell, but for the most part, I've been ok."

"And the baby?"

She looked up at him. "Alive and kicking," she said with a soft smile. His amethyst gaze flicked down to her slightly swollen belly, and a pale hand reached out and stroked it. When his eyes returned to hers, chills ran down her spine. He was staring at her with an intense gaze, and his silent command was very clear. She obeyed it, running her hand through his hair and lightly teasing his lips with her own. Gently, he guided her back about five steps to the couch, where he pulled her down onto it. She was straddling him as he sat up, and she continued to kiss him as he undid the buttons of her shirt.

Yalroun watched them on his monitor as the heat increased between the two lovers, and he stared in fascination as they completed the act. He saw unmistakable hunger in Gelnon's eyes until they reached that final moment, and it intrigued him to no end. That...passion was not common amongst his people unless they were serving the Founders, and this did not seem to serve any of their purposes. The other Vorta was probably doing this out of curiosity, but Rebecca...He found himself inexplicably drawn to the young woman, found himself wanting to do what Gelnon did with her. Gelnon had proved that sort of thing wasn't beyond his people.

Mostly he wanted to know why Rebecca was so faithful to Gelnon. When she spoke of him, her eyes lit up with joy, and it intrigued him. That light in her eyes gnawed at him for some reason, and he heard Rebecca's voice in his head at night, repeating the things she told him during the day. He and Eriaya had questioned her at length about human pregnancy, her time with the Syndicate, personal habits, anything about human nature that they did not understand. Some things she was unwilling to talk about, such as mating rituals. Which is why Yalroun simply watched the monitor at Gelnon's return. He would only be here for three days before he was sent back to the front lines, and Yalroun had a feeling those three days would do plenty to answer his questions.

He heard Eriaya's approach and quickly turned off the monitor. She glanced at him with a smile before looking over his shoulder at the blank screen.

"What were you looking at?"

"Rebecca's genetic profile that we ran last week. I wanted to scan it with a micron sequencer, but I changed my mind."

She nodded and handed him a PADD. "The results of yesterday's tests."

He glanced over them and smiled. "Thank you, Eriaya. Is there anything else?"

"No. I'll see you at dinner."

He nodded politely to his colleague and she left him alone again.

…

"Yalroun," she said with a smile. "It's nice to see you. Is there something you need?"

He smiled back and stepped further into her quarters. "I simply want to do your weekly scan. Maybe you should lie down."

She nodded and obeyed, and he ran a scanner over her swollen belly. It had been two weeks since Gelnon's last visit, and Rebecca was due to give birth in two months.

"Would you lift your shirt, please?"

She hesitated for a moment, but he gave her a nonchalant, reassuring smile and she did as he asked. Her pale skin looked smooth, and Yalroun longed to touch it, but he restrained himself for the moment.

"I'd say you'll be ready to give birth in as little as six more weeks."

Rebecca grinned. "This is one impatient baby."

He chuckled. "May I?"

She glanced at him, confused, then noticed his hand posed over her stomach, ready to stroke it.

"All right."

His deft fingers slowly explored her skin, carefully stroking the luscious bump that now graced her abdomen. He smiled when he felt a kick, and he glanced at her in wonder. She grinned back despite that fact that his touch was making her uncomfortable, and her apprehension was not abated when he kept his hand on her skin for a full two minutes.

"Fascinating," he murmured softly. "I never realized how smooth your skin was..."

She gently moved his hand away. "You're not the only one who's made that observation."

He glanced at her, then bowed his head. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable," he said quickly with a contrite look on her face. "I was...curious, that's all."

She nodded and sat up, but still kept a wary eye on him. "Is there anything else?"

He shook his head. "No, I've gotten all the information I need. Sleep well, Rebecca."

Yalroun gave her a friendly squeeze on the shoulder and left her alone again, and she laid back down, overcome with exhaustion. Her heart was pounding in fear for some reason, but as she lay there alone, it finally settled down. The way the Vorta had touched her...maybe she was overreacting, but it felt so...intimate. It felt wrong for him to touch her like that, even if he meant well. She hoped he had gotten her message clear and never tried that again, because she wasn't sure if she could get Eriaya's support if this continued.

But she was overreacting. Yalroun had said that he was simply curious, and Vorta weren't exactly known for respecting others' personal space. She shook her head of thoughts of the incident and went to sleep.

Yalroun walked back to the lab, the tiniest smile twitching the corners of his lips upward. It had felt heavenly to feel her skin, to let his fingers explore the smooth surface of her body. He had seen Gelnon touch her like that many times in his observations of his time alone with Rebecca, and it was only now that he understood the appeal. If he could have a human of his own to explore...

As he finished his work in the lab and walked to his quarters, he realized he didn't want just any human to explore. He wanted Rebecca, wanted her to be as loyal and willing with him as she was with Gelnon. He doubted he could turn her away from him...but with a little work he could have his way. That would confuse her, and if Gelnon ever found out she was unfaithful, it might be enough for him to forsake her. Yalroun would have to make sure she wasn't executed, but that could be easily prevented. He was a high-ranking scientist in the service of the Dominion, and three of his previous clones had worked in cloning facilities and Jem'Hadar hatcheries for several years. He was an asset to the Dominion, and the Founders knew it.

He formed a plan in his head, then went to sleep smiling, certain that he would be waking with Rebecca in his arms sooner than he thought.


	8. Wanting

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Rebecca smiled as she basked in sunshine, sitting contentedly on the hard bench outside the research center. In the middle of the complex, there was a small tidy courtyard, with a few benches lining the glass walls and even a few plants here and there. She had seen a few Vorta come out here on their breaks and talk to each other, but none of them approached or talked to her. They did their duty, nothing more; that much she knew.

She lounged languidly against the glass, relishing the high-summer sunshine that poured into the small space. She could hear the wind rustling in the topmost eaves of the tall tree that stood in the corner opposite her. It bore some Cardassian fruit that had a distinct minty smell which she liked, and she inhaled the scent and felt her entire body relax. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she felt a cool shadow across the sun. She opened her eyes to see Yalroun standing before her.

"Hello," she murmured with a yawn. "Beautiful day out, isn't it?"

"The conditions are quite comfortable today, yes. May I sit with you for a while?"

She closed her eyes again and nodded. She could feel him inches from her left arm, and his proximity made the hair on her skin stand on end. She felt so tired this afternoon and wanted to take a nap, but she resisted the urge since Yalroun was so close. Rebecca still wasn't sure if she trusted him, and preferred to err on the side of caution.

"Mmm..." she sighed, rolling her shoulders and adjusting herself, "I remember back, a long time ago when I was five years old. We lived on Earth, in a state called Florida, near a city called Miami. It was right on the ocean and the summers were hot like this one. Every day, we'd go down to the beach and swim in the Atlantic, and we'd make sand castles and bury each other in the sand. Mom made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and brought them with us. I used to get the worst sunburn...I miss those days, Yalroun. I'd give almost anything to be five again..."

"Even your relationship with Gelnon?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, not that."

He noticed her body relax more, and her hand absentmindedly stroked her swollen belly. He longed to touch it too, feel her smooth as silk skin beneath his fingers again, but repeating his actions now would put her on alert. He would have to be careful...

He leaned forward a little. "If you want to take a nap," he whispered in her ear, "I don't mind."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I think I might do just that."

Her eyes closed again and he watched in silence as her breathing became even and soft. She was leaning against the glass, and he figured that wasn't the most comfortable option open to her. Carefully, slowly, he guided her down so that her head was resting in his lap, and she snuggled into the rough material of his pants and sighed in contentment. He stroked her long, dark hair and lightly explored the skin of her arms. He especially liked the slick skin on the underside of her arm from her wrist to the crook of her elbow. He traced every vein, touched every mole and freckle, caressed the bony section of her wrist.

He abandoned her arms in favor of lightly running his fingers through her thick mane of hair. It was as dark as his, and it curled and waved over his leg and the bench, as she had worn it unbound today. He experimentally twirled a black lock around his finger, and he liked the feel of her hair almost as much as the feel of her skin. He leaned forward and smelled her hair, then closed his eyes as the scent ran through his senses. Yalroun breathed out slowly, and a satisfied, almost lustful smile graced his lips as he leaned back against the glass. It was a pleasing scent to say the least, though he couldn't exactly place what it was. It was Rebecca, and it nearly sent his mind reeling in ecstasy. He was Vorta and did not know the exact scent of a woman, but he filed the scent of this one in his mind.

His attention came back to her as she moaned in her sleep, and an unguided, lazy hand reached up and stroked his face. He sighed lustily and leaned into her touch, even daring to plant a light kiss on her palm. She laughed a little and shifted, and he frowned as the sound reminded him too much of Gelnon's laugh. But her hand did not leave his face, and he grinned at that.

His fingers found the back of her neck, and they began to sensuously massage her skin and play with her hair, and she seemed to like it. She giggled and placed the hand that had been stroking his face on his back and started to absentmindedly tease his skin. He did the same to her and she giggled again.

"Stop it," she murmured with a laugh, "that tickles! Mmm...nevermind...oh, that feels good..."

Her voice had gone from a giggle to a seductive groan in less than five seconds, and a thrill ran through him at the sound of it. The skin on his lower back tingled intensely at her touch, and he closed his eyes, yearning to see more of her silky smooth skin, glistening in sweat, her screaming his name as he pounded himself into her-

His eyes snapped open as he felt someone else's presence nearby, and he smiled mischievously at Eriaya, who was leaning in the doorway that led inside. She shook her head at him and walked forward, and even with his ears, he could barely hear her approach. She was undoubtedly trying not to disturb Rebecca's sleep.

"Did she fall asleep like that or did you put her there?" the Vorta female murmured quietly.

"I thought she would rather sleep on my lap than lean on the glass. I'm only trying to make her more comfortable."

She laughed softly. "Oh, you're trying to do much more than that. I've seen the way you look at her, Yalroun. You want her, and you can't stand the fact that she belongs to Gelnon."

He glared at her. "Excuse me?" His voice held a threat that Eriaya ignored.

"Don't play coy with me, I know you. Just like Weyoun..."

Yalroun raised an eyebrow. "I might call that an acute observation. Our progenitors were cousins, after all. The Great House of Roun had produced some of the finest Vorta Karill Prime has ever seen."

"I might call that vanity," she said with a smirk.

"No, not at all, simply...family pride if you will."

"How does family pride serve the Founders?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, but she still refused to back down. She took a few more steps forward so that she was millimeters from his face.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not going to work," he hissed.

She scowled. "Listen, Yalroun. This baby that she carries could be the key to conquering Earth and the Federation. If I find you've harmed it in any way-"

"-That would jeopardize this project, which is not something I intend to do."

Eriaya glanced down at the woman's sleeping form. "Gelnon will kill you if he finds out what you've been doing."

"What have I done?"

She shook her head. "You seek to claim this one for yourself, and she is already bound to another. I haven't forgotten the ancient laws, and neither has Gelnon. He has every right to kill you if you go through with your plan."

"And what would that be?" he asked mockingly.

"Do I even have to say it?" she growled. She took a step back and look down at her again. "When is she due to deliver, three days?"

"I'll know more about that when I do her weekly scan tonight."

"Make sure that's all you do tonight."

With that, she strode quickly from the courtyard, and Yalroun made sure she was in the building and completely out of earshot before looking back down at the woman in his lap.

"Oh, my dear...you are quite hard to get, aren't you?" he whispered to her unconscious form as he lightly traced one of her eyebrows. "But one way or another, you'll be mine...smooth skin and all."

…

Rebecca was lying down on her bed, humming to herself and resting when she heard the door chime.

"Enter!" she called, turning her head toward the door. She sighed as Yalroun walked in, scanner in hand.

"Hello again," she murmured with a yawn. "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired...I didn't mean to fall asleep in your lap this afternoon, I apologize."

He walked up to her bed and smiled down at her. "Oh, there's no need for that, Rebecca, I understand completely. I can hardly blame you as your condition is bound to make you feel fatigued. Think no more of it, my dear."

As he ran the scanner over her bare stomach, the memory of the afternoon came back to him, making him smile slightly. He looked at her and sighed.

"I'm...not quite sure how to say this, but you do need to be aware of the options ahead of you."

She sat up and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He sat on the edge of the bed. "You might go into labor as soon as tomorrow night. You've carried this baby beyond the term we projected, and there might be complications if it stays inside you for too much longer. The bottom line is, you need to give birth. Soon."

She glanced down at her stomach and stroked it. "All right."

"We'd rather not force you into labor, but if you don't start in the next two days, I'm afraid we might have to."

She looked up at him, fear starting to creep into her face.

"Don't worry, Rebecca. We'll take care of you and your baby...both of you are important to us."

She nodded and got up, then took a few steps away from him before stretching her arms.

"But we do have a bit of a...problem."

She turned around. "What kind of problem?"

He sighed again. "Due to the fact that we've never dealt with something like this before, we'd rather not risk any drugs to force you into labor."

"Then what are you going to do?"

He couldn't stop a small, satisfied smile from twitching his lips upward. "I've read of more...natural ways of forcing a woman into labor. Perhaps you know what I'm referring to."

Chills crept over her skin, and she suddenly felt very cold at his words. She quickly backed away from him, but she only backed into the wall, and he was pressed against her in a heartbeat. She tried to push him away, but he gripped her wrists with terrifying force, causing her to gasp.

"Please don't do this," she breathed as he leaned closer.

"Oh, but I'm doing this for you, my dear Rebecca," he said with a malicious smile. "I'm doing it all for you..."

He covered her lips in a slow, exploratory kiss, carefully yet hungrily running his tongue over her lips. She breathed in sharply through her nose and whimpered, but he simply pressed harder. She kept her lips tightly closed, but he forced them open with his tongue, then started to explore the inside of her mouth. He could hear her protest through the kiss, but a quick tug of her wrist quieted her, at least for the moment.

He pinned both her hands above her head with one hand, and the other began to explore her warm, smooth skin. Like a lizard, he relished the delicious warmth of her body, and his fingers lingered in the warmest places: underneath her breasts, her waist and hips, the inside of her thighs.

Deft fingers snaked beneath her undergarment, and she squealed and squirmed as he found what he was looking for. He pulled away momentarily.

"The skin down there is so smooth," he breathed in her ear, "I like it...more than I should, actually. Oh, Rebecca..."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as he started to tease her insides, and her body twitched and swayed with his deft fingers as she quietly begged him to stop. She knew there was no use screaming; the Jem'Hadar wouldn't help her, and Eriaya could only do so much, and she wasn't even here. She cried even harder at the helplessness she felt at the situation.

Yalroun licked her tears away and started to kiss her neck while increasing his force below.

"When Gelnon finds out about this-"

He laughed. "Do you think Gelnon actually cares for you, Rebecca? You're nothing but a trinket to him, something to mate with every night just to satisfy his curiosity. He won't be helping you, my dear."

She scowled. "Even if that is the truth, you're no better than him."

"At least I'm honest with you, Rebecca. I won't feed you lies and fool you into thinking the wrong thing, no. Nothing but the truth between us, my dear. I've wanted this ever since Gelnon told me about you. That was his first mistake..."

"I've forgiven him for that mistake."

He stopped what he was doing and laughed gleefully. "Oh, this is too good! Don't tell me you actually love him?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" she hissed.

He laughed and covered her lips again, forceful and domineering in his movements. She bit his lip and he chuckled, retaliating by pressing even harder down below. He focused on the feel of her, on the heat and the delicious moisture he felt down below. He moaned as he explored deeper and deeper, and her pleas were becoming more and more desperate, but he ignored them. Dark, primal urges rose in him as heat began to grow between his legs, and he allowed his lust to take over his body and his mind. It was euphoria to give in to the pleasures that filled him, but suddenly he stopped and strained his ears.

He shoved away from her and looked toward the door, and it opened to reveal Gelnon.

Silence reigned over the threesome for a moment before Yalroun broke the furious stare between him and the other Vorta, and he promptly walked toward the door. As he passed his adversary, Gelnon caught his arm and turned to him.

"We'll talk later," he said, and Yalroun could hear the threatening undercurrent in his voice. He left the room.

At his exit, Rebecca slid down the wall and cried in earnest, and Gelnon approached her and knelt down. He carefully hauled her to her feet and held her close, and she grasped at him desperately and sobbed into his vest. He stroked her back and fumed at Yalroun for having the audacity to touch his human; once he was certain that Rebecca would be ok, that pitiful excuse for a scientist would pay.

"Tell me what happened," he murmured gently, lifting her chin. Tears continued to stream down her pale face as an incoherent explanation poured from her trembling lips, but he understood the gist of what she was saying. It infuriated him further, and he could hardly control his temper as he held his trembling lover to his chest.

"Gelnon?" she wheezed, clutching him tightly. Her face had turned even paler.

"Yes?"

"Could you excuse me for a second?"

He released her and she hurried into the washroom. She knelt down in front of the toilet and vomited into it, and he followed her in once he understood what was going on. He knew humans, especially females, did this after they experienced a traumatic event. This only made him angrier, but he controlled himself, knelt beside her and stroked her back as she retched and convulsed. Her knuckles were pure white as she clutched the sides of the bowl, and he carefully pulled back a stray lock of hair that was in danger of getting in her way. He tucked it behind her ear and was relieved when she started to settle down.

He turned around and pulled some mouthwash from underneath the sink and poured some into a cup. She sat up finally, her eyes squeezed shut and her face pale as death, and she accepted the cup gratefully and knocked it back. She spit the offensive swill into the toilet and flushed, and he carefully pulled her trembling body back to a standing position. She had to lean on him heavily as he guided her to the bed, then he laid her tenderly on it and leaned over her.

"The Jem'Hadar will be outside your door at all times, my dear. If you need anything, call them in. You need to get some rest after what happened today."

She nodded and closed her eyes, and he kissed her forehead, smiling as she fell asleep almost instantaneously. His smile faded from his face as she fell into deep sleep, and he stormed out the door to complete some unfinished business with Yalroun.


	9. Consequences

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. This chapter is definitely M, so fair warning, people.**_

Yalroun turned and scowled at Gelnon's entrance to his quarters.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall inviting you in here."

Gelnon smirked. "Don't you? You invited me the minute you touched Rebecca. I have every right to kill you, Yalroun."

"I'm aware of the old laws, Gelnon. But before you act, hear me out."

Gelnon raised his eyebrows. "And what do you have to say to me?"

The scientist smiled wickedly. "Did Rebecca tell you a sob story about how I came onto her without her permission? About how I took advantage of her and refused to stop?"

"As a matter of fact, she did."

"And if she were lying?"

Gelnon paused and considered it, but he refused to believe that Rebecca would be unfaithful. He felt he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't do something like that. "Humans don't often vomit after lying. If she wasn't telling the truth, she was more convincing than the most cunning Vorta. Would you call humans better liars than us, Yalroun?"

"She might be. Oh, she begged me, Gelnon...she begged me for more. She _wanted _me to control her, to own her, to be her master. She wanted everything I had to give...and that drives you insane, doesn't it?"

By now the two Vorta were slowing circling each other, like two dogs ready to strike. The room was thick with tension, so heavy it almost weighed down on the shoulders of the two men as they sized each other up. Gelnon was taller, stronger and more hearty than Yalroun when it came to the battle that would eventually ensue, but Yalroun had an slight edge with quick reflexes and a quick mind. A battle such as this wasn't rare; Vorta often engaged in mental spars to test their strength and to win dominance over their adversaries. Weyoun was a master at this, and Yalroun was of Weyoun's blood. But Gelnon had much more experience in this than the scientist, and he had anger and cause to drive him on.

"Hardly. I don't believe a word you say, but I guarantee that you will pay for what you've done. Rebecca is mine, and you cannot have her."

Gelnon took a step toward the scientist, who then darted behind a low table so that it stood between them. He saw Yalroun's eyes dart toward the door every once and a while as they continued to circle around the table, and Gelnon moved so that he blocked Yalroun's way out. The scientist narrowed his eyes at him, then jumped to the left. The other Vorta blocked him again and quickly closed the distance between them, and Yalroun, trying to step backward, tripped over the table. He sprawled onto his back, and in an instant, Gelnon was kneeling by his side and pinning his arms to the floor. One knee held Yalroun's legs down, and the other Vorta's face was cold as he stared down at his adversary. He leaned down next to his ear.

"Take a good look around, you pitiful, worthless pile of filth. This is the last of the real world you're going to see."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Yalroun laughed at him and his insult. "They'll just clone me again, Gelnon. You can't win this fight."

"We'll see, won't we?"

With that, he firmly grasped Yalroun's ear and closed his eyes.

_They were standing ten feet apart in a darkened room that was devoid of furniture or decoration of any kind. Shadows swirled around them, and Gelnon grinned as Yalroun tried to push him out of his mind. But the other Vorta stayed firm, and at his silent command, chains lept out of the floor and bound Yalroun's hands. He gasped and strained against them, pushing with all his might, but he wasn't nearly as strong as Gelnon. The diplomat grinned maliciously._

"_You desire my human, and you wish to see her again. Let's summon her, shall we?"_

_Out of the shadows, Rebecca sauntered toward Gelnon, swaying her hips and running her hand through her long, unbound hair. She was wearing practically nothing, and although her presence pleased him, Yalroun knew Gelnon would use this shadow of the one he desired against him._

_Gelnon held out his hand to the human and she took it with a smile. He pulled her toward him, her back to his chest, and ran his hand up and down her body. She moaned in ecstasy and leaned into him, even reaching behind her and stroking his ear, and Yalroun couldn't help but feel a small surge of jealousy. Gelnon chuckled softly and flicked his cold eyes toward his victim._

"_We have a guest, my dear. Let's make him feel welcome."_

_Pseudo-Rebecca walked up to Yalroun and ran a light fingernail down his cheek, then got behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She breathed seductively onto the sensitive spot behind his ear, and her tongue teasingly traced its outline. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to stop himself from moaning, and Gelnon smiled. Rebecca did it again, harder, and slowly nibbled on the edge of the sensitive appendage. This time Yalroun couldn't hold back his moan of lustful satisfaction._

"_Remove his clothes."_

_A knife appeared in Rebecca's hand and she began forcefully cutting away the scientist's clothing. She left his underwear untouched and threw the rest of the cloth into the shadows, where it disappeared._

"_Good," said Gelnon. "Now make him moan."_

_She walked around to face him, then slowly brought her lips to his. Her tongue teased his lips, which almost burned as she pressed against him. He allowed her to part his lips and explore his mouth, but he held in his moan when her fingers began to play with his ears. Her fingertips traced every ridge all the way down to the point on his cheek, but even then he didn't give Gelnon the satisfaction of hearing him moan._

But out in reality, he was finding it hard to hold in his excitement. The sensations Gelnon forced into his mind felt very real to him out here, and he could actually feel Rebecca's passionate kiss on his lips. He was aroused by her teasing fingers and tongue, and heat began to grow between his legs. He fought his own desire and settled himself down, but Gelnon caught his action.

_The other Vorta chuckled. "Oh, _now _you control yourself? We can't have that, can we?"_

_Rebecca knelt down before Yalroun and pulled his underwear down to his ankles. She enveloped him with her mouth, and her skillful tongue teased his sensitive flesh. He bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood, but the human grazed her teeth over him, and he couldn't control himself anymore. He tilted his head back and moaned loudly, shivering as pleasure so intense it nearly made his knees buckle flooded him. Pseudo-Rebecca grinned and continued her work down below, and he looked down at her, his breath no more than a ragged pant and his gaze filled with delicious lust._

_Gelnon laughed. "She's good, isn't she? Rebecca?"_

_Her teeth which had so seductively scraped his skin now turned into fangs and sunk into his flesh. He howled in agony, screaming as she bit him again and again._

"_You want her to stop?" Gelnon asked, his tone light and amused, as if asking him if he would like a drink._

_Yalroun looked up at him with a deadly glare, but couldn't hold back a strangled cry when Rebecca bit harder. He was determined not to give in again, but his resolve was fading fast. Finally he nodded._

_Rebecca stopped and stood. He felt like he might collapse, but she held him up and got behind him. Then she put her hand over the bleeding area and caressed it as if nothing had happened. Blood stained her fingers and smudged his pale skin as she glided her hand up his body to his ear. She massaged it, smearing blood over the sensitive ridges, and he didn't even bother holding in his mixed moans of pain and pleasure._

_Gelnon watched Yalroun's control crumble with a gleeful expression on his face. He could sit here and do this for hours, and another idea came to mind. A table with a glass of liquid appeared beside him, and he turned back to Yalroun and Rebecca._

"_You can stop, my dear."_

_She stepped away from him, and he fell to his knees. Rebecca then fetched the glass of liquid and waited for Gelnon to make his next move._

_He concentrated and made Yalroun's throat as parched as sand, and the Vorta panted and tried to swallow. But he couldn't even do that, he was so thirsty, and he noticed the glass._

_His eyes strayed to Gelnon, who gave him a wicked grin._

"_Beg."_

_The cold command rang in Yalroun's ears, and he tried to push against Gelnon's mind again. But no matter how hard he tried, the other Vorta didn't budge. It amazed him how much control he had over him, that he could make him feel incredible pleasure one minute and unbearable torture the next. The nagging thought that all he could hope for now was a quick death plagued him, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet._

"_Never," he rasped._

_Gelnon shrugged and motioned to Rebecca, who took the glass and knelt down in front of Yalroun. She held it to his lips, and it disturbed him that the other Vorta had let him have it so quickly. He was loathe to drink it, but his thirst was becoming unbearable. He took a drink._

_He let out a noise of surprise as the cold substance trickled down his throat. It was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted, making his tongue tingle with delight. He gulped down more and more of the delicious drink, and Rebecca tilted the glass to accommodate him._

_When the glass was empty, he moaned. _

"_More," he panted. "I need more." He didn't stop the words from spilling from his lips; indeed, his need for the substance was undeniable. He couldn't bear to go on without another drink of whatever was in that glass._

_Gelnon simply folded his arms and waited. Yalroun understood that he was to beg him for another drink, but the few scraps of pride he had left prevented him from doing that, at least for now. He refused to give in._

_Rebecca, on the other hand, continued to tease his entire body, and it seemed with every caress and lick and kiss his desire for that drink grew, and his disgust with himself grew as well. And Rebecca was driving him insane with her touch. She slowly yet passionately kissed his lips, and he moaned and reciprocated._

"_Please," he whispered to her. "Please give me more."_

_Gelnon laughed. "She's not real, Yalroun! You want that drink, you ask me."_

_Yalroun bowed his head in defeat. "You've won, Gelnon. Do you think I'd dare touch her again after what you've done to me? Just kill me now and get it over with."_

_He laughed again. "Oh, no...that would be far too easy and not as fun! I assure you, you will die. But you'll beg me for your death before I oblige you."_

_Yalroun remained silent. _

_Gelnon simply smiled and concentrated again. A piercing scream rang in his ears as he filled Yalroun with blinding pain. It felt like his body was on fire, as if someone were stabbing him with a red-hot poker over and over. He wanted it to end. He wanted it to end so badly that he was willing to grovel before Gelnon, before anyone, just so that this pain stopped._

_But his pride held out for a while as he suffered. The only sounds that broke the cold silence were the sounds of his whimpers and screams. Then, so quiet Gelnon could barely hear him, Yalroun spoke._

"_Please end this."_

_Gelnon grinned. "Excuse me?"_

"_Please end this, Gelnon. You've won," he said a little louder._

"_I'm sorry, I still didn't quite catch that."_

"_You've won, now end it!" His voice was up to normal volumes now._

"_One more time."_

"_I said END IT NOW, GELNON! YOU'VE GOT YOUR LITTLE VICTORY, NOW KILL ME!"_

_Gelnon's cold laughter echoed around the empty room, and it was only then that Yalroun noticed that Pseudo-Rebecca had disappeared. The other Vorta nodded in satisfaction._

"_I will. But before I do, I have one last thing to say to you."_

_He walked up to Yalroun's panting, trembling form and knelt down._

"_I hope you've learned your lesson, you pitiful excuse for a Vorta. You gave in so easily to me. You didn't even fight back!"_

_He laughed at him again, and Yalroun stared at him in utter loathing._

"_And you won't see Rebecca again. You see, I had Eriaya put in a request for your transfer, and your replacement will be sent to Rondac III instead of here. Now...are you ready to die?"_

_He bowed his head and nodded._

"_So be it."_

_The knife appeared in Gelnon's hand, and he held it to the kneeling Vorta's throat._

"_You're nothing but a filthy animal, Yalroun. Find your own human to contaminate with your dirty worthless blood next time."_

_Shiny steel flashed in the dark, and a spray of reddish-purple blood splattered Gelnon's vest. He smiled in cold amusement as Yalroun's corpse fell to the ground, and out in the real world, he opened his eyes._

He stared down at the dead Vorta on the floor and laughed softly as a slit seemed to bloom on Yalroun's throat. A small trickle of blood escaped the wound and trailed down toward the dead Vorta's shirt, and Gelnon stood and strode from the room, leaving the other man to the Jem'Hadar.


	10. The Naming

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Rebecca awoke suddenly from sleep as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a warm, bare chest. She quickly twisted around to see who it was, and her pounding heart settled as she saw Gelnon's twinkling purple eyes staring down at her in amusement.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you," he said softly, kissing her forehead.

She sighed and gently brushed her lips against him, causing him to chuckle. "I...I was worried for a second that..."

"You thought I was Yalroun?"

She nodded.

"Yalroun is dead, my dear. He won't bother you again, I assure you."

"His clone-"

"Has been re-assigned to Rondac III. I doubt you'll see him again, Rebecca."

She nodded in relief. A few months ago, when asked where he was from, Gelnon had carefully explained to her about the Vorta and cloning. She had been slightly apprehensive about this idea at first, but he could see she was starting to accept it.

"You say Yalroun is dead. Did you fight him?"

Gelnon chuckled. "I don't mean to boast, but it wasn't much of a fight from his side. I crushed him."

Rebecca frowned. "But are you ok? Did he hurt you or-"

His laugh cut her off. "I think you misunderstand me, my dear. This was not a physical fight of punches and the like. We leave that to the Jem'Hadar. No, my dearest...we engaged in a mental spar."

Her eyes widened as he explained the mental connection that can be initiated between Vorta and the conditions of the fight.

"So you're saying that he died because you killed him in this mental meeting ground or whatever?"

"Correct."

"Then he could have killed you or-"

"He wouldn't have had the chance." He cut her off again with his words and a dangerous smile. "He betrayed my trust by trying to make you his. You are mine, and no one else may have you. Had I known what he was trying to do, I would have never let you stay here under his care."

She smiled slightly at his indignation on her behalf. "How did you know he was in here?"

"Eriaya told me about their meeting in the courtyard. In a way, I guess he had the right to try and take you, but he chose the wrong time...and the wrong Vorta to toy with."

Rebecca frowned. "He had the right to try to hurt me?"

"Not to hurt you. To make you his. To take you from me. Vorta are, first and foremost, mental creatures, and we do love to win dominance over each other. To win your loyalty and trust, not to mention your physical desire, would be to win dominance over me. He would have won something of mine, something fascinating and precious to me."

Her gaze softened at his last words. "I love you, Gelnon."

He smiled at that and kissed her gently, laughing inside at her naivete. With those words, she had just committed herself to him, assured him of her loyalty. She would be no one else's.

"But that mental thing," she whispered after he finally pulled away, "was still a fight. Did he hurt you or anything?"

He shook his head. "My mind is unaltered, if that's what you're asking."

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're ok."

He chuckled. "Though...I must admit, I underestimated him a little. He left a bigger impression on me than I initially realized."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing negative, I assure you. Quite the opposite, I believe." He carefully removed her clothing and straddled her. "You see, I think his desire for you was impressed into me..."

He began to run his hands up and down her body, slowly increasing his force from gentle to vigorous. She moaned.

"I had almost forgotten how delightful this is, Rebecca, but my mental contact with Yalroun renewed, and, may I say it, intensified the pleasure I feel in doing this."

He leaned forward and buried his nose in her hair. "It never occurred to me to do this," he whispered, inhaling her scent. "But I must say, the results are fascinating and...rather arousing."

Indeed, her warm and sultry aroma sent shivers down his spine, and he breathed in slowly to try and control himself. He recalled the morning when she had first awoken in his arms and how she had smelled his hair. His reaction was almost identical to hers. He moaned aloud and dug his fingernails into her back; never had he smelled such an enticing scent. He stared down at her, the intensity of his gaze amplified by Yalroun's lust, and soon her lips were trapped in his fierce and passionate kiss.

They made love five times, at Rebecca's insistence, until the morning sun crept through the window on the other side of the room. She had quietly told him that Yalroun was right, that doctors sometimes advised woman to have sex in order to promote contractions. He grinned at that and whispered to her that such services could be arranged, then entered her with a gentleness that surprised her considering his earlier passion, and she was touched by his restraint. She was still rather tired from the previous day's events and from carrying this baby for so long. He was gentle every time, and he told her that his lust could wait until after she had their child. But even so, she could feel the undercurrent of passion in his movements, in the way he held her in that deliciously possessive grip.

They sighed together in satisfaction as they both finished, and before Gelnon pulled away from her, he leaned down toward her.

"I think that's enough. You need your rest, and I need mine."

She frowned. "I thought Vorta were..."

He chuckled softly. "Mental spars between Vorta are taxing, even on the victor, and that combined with five times with you has me exhausted."

She nodded and he laid down next to her. She smiled as he draped his arm over her waist and aligned his body with hers. She was almost asleep when something came to mind.

"Gelnon?"

"Yes, my dear?" he murmured sleepily.

"We haven't decided on a name."

He grinned in the early morning light and moved his hand to her swollen stomach. "Do you have anything in mind?"

She shook her head, then paused. "I've seen the ultrasounds, and she'll probably look just like you, so..."

Gelnon chuckled. He too had seen pictures of his daughter and could already see her elongated ears.

"Your point?"

She sighed. "Nevermind. You choose a name, and I'll tell you what I think. You're probably more awake than me anyway."

"Then why don't we put this off until we're both more awake?"

She snuggled into him and nodded off into a dreamless sleep. After a few minutes of stroking her bare stomach, he joined her, a satisfied smile on his pale lips.

...

Gelnon slowly drifted to consciousness, and he involuntarily groaned. He was suspended in the twilight world between sleeping and waking, and all he knew was that waves of pure pleasure were washing over him.

As he became more and more awake, he realized a tongue was slowly and seductively lathering his member, which was beginning to harden. It felt _so _good...he moved his hand blindly from his side down his body toward whoever was doing this. He felt hot, thick hair and an ear, and he dug his fingers into the thick hair and moved it to his liking. He opened his eyes and glanced down there.

Rebecca's blue eyes twinkled up at him, and he slowly sat up and stroked her hair. She got up and straddled him, then grinned wickedly and shoved him back on the pillow. Urgent lips found his and covered him in a passionate kiss, which only caused him to throb in want. He was severely aroused without any control over what happened, considering she caught him off guard while he was asleep. He didn't even think that was possible, but again he congratulated himself on his choice to take Rebecca with him from Farius. With her, he learned more than he ever imagined; he was probably more informed on mating rituals and techniques than any other Vorta in the Dominion.

She reluctantly pulled away and stared at him lustily. "Did you sleep well?"

"I was, until I was interrupted. Not to say it wasn't welcome," he said with a grin. He settled himself down, and Rebecca noticed and tilted her head at him.

"Didn't you like it?"

He chuckled. "Yes, but I also like control over myself. Why did you do that?"

The mischievous grin returned. "All these months and you've seduced me a hundred times...I thought I'd return the favor."

He laughed out loud. "You believe you can seduce me?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "I was doing a pretty good job of it not a minute ago."

He shook his head. "Indeed you were...but can you do it when I have control over myself?"

Rebecca leaned down and brushed his lips with her own, and he suppressed a shiver. "I can try."

She pressed her lips to his and lightly traced them with the tip of her tongue, and her hand trailed down to where her mouth was earlier. Raimus had always liked it when she did this, but no matter how much or how hard she played with Gelnon, he didn't become aroused. It frustrated her, and he did nothing to alleviate her frustrations with his satisfied smirk. He was amused by her attempts, but he was in control; he was simply waiting for her to see it.

But she remembered another sensitive part of his body, and her hand left the back of his neck and grabbed his ear. The smirk slid from his face, replaced by slight worry. He shifted under her as if uncomfortable and tried to hold in the moans that were begging to spill from his lips. Her skillful fingers brushed against him like gossamer thread, and he bit his lip. If she were only massaging his ear, he might have had more control over himself, but that combined with her playful fingers down below was seriously testing his limits. She seemed to realize this as she pulled away from his lips. Her tongue gently grazed the ridges on his other ear, and he couldn't suppress a gasp.

"So you do like it..." she breathed, her breath blowing into his ear. He let out a small moan, and he felt himself heat up below. She could feel his arousal growing, and she leaned forward again.

"Let me take control this time," she whispered to him. He stared at her with wide, glassy eyes and nodded.

His mind reeled in pleasure as she continued to massage both his ears. He didn't suppress gasps or moans or convulsions; he let them escape him, and they made the experience all the more pleasurable. She was skillful and attentive, paying attention to what he responded to the most, which usually involved either his ears or his member. The latter was starting to hurt from her stimulation, and he moaned loudly.

"Rebecca," he gasped. She grinned knowingly and, with a mischievous glance, slid over him.

He groaned in utter satisfaction; her movements were slow at the start, but then she slowly sped up. Faster and faster she moved up and down, and he was hurtling toward his peak. Then, she slowed down again.

He looked at her and nearly growled. "Giving me a taste of my own medicine, hmm?" he panted.

She laughed, then moaned. "I simply wanted to draw out the experience. I don't get to do this every day."

He chuckled breathlessly. "Even I wasn't this cruel," he countered.

They both stopped talking as she slowly sped up again, but this time she didn't stop. She gazed in perverse satisfaction at his helpless, panting form below her. Rebecca reached out and massaged his ears again, and he cried out as the pleasure was unbearable.

"Founders!" he yelped, digging his fingernails desperately into her hips, needing something to hold on to. This was beyond anything he had every felt with her, and it sent his mind reeling in ecstasy. His entire body felt on fire, and every extremity ached in pure pleasure. He moaned as he felt the familiar squeezing sensation as her insides rubbed against him, and he felt release as a wet warmth surrounded his member.

He held in his whimper as she still massaged him. It was strange how the stimulation now felt painful, but he didn't dare make her stop. Despite the pain, it still felt good, and he opened his eyes.

She had moved off of him and was panting for breath, and once she saw him recovered, she trapped him in a sweet, slow kiss. He was more inclined now to let her seduce him again, but after this time, he was sure he had given enough to send her into labor soon. Intimacy was on hold until after she gave birth, they both agreed.

The rest of the day, they lazed around the room, talking about names. When the sun had dipped below the horizon again, their talked turned to her family.

"My parents?" she said, turning to him. "Jennifer and Nathan. And you remember my sister, Leah."

Gelnon grinned. "Yes...do any of those names appeal to you?"

She looked away. "My mother died two years after my sister joined the Syndicate. They provided her with improved medical care, but...it was too late. She was too far gone." A tear slipped down her cheek, which he brushed away with a sad smile. She turned back to him. "I'd like to name my daughter after her, if that's alright."

He nodded. "That sounds reasonable, however...you must understand that this is a rare event, and in the Dominion, names have powerful meaning. I guess its the closest we get to your aesthetics."

She tilted her head. "What are you saying?"

He threw her a small smile. "What does 'Jennifer' mean? Do you know?"

"White wave," she said softly.

"What about 'Rebecca'?"

"Captivating."

He chuckled softly. "That you are, my dear...how very fitting."

She smiled. "What does your name mean?"

"It comes from an old Vortani word _gel'hona, _meaning 'forester', if I'm not mistaken."

"Vortani?"

He nodded. "The language of my progenitor. It's very close to Dominionese, but with some slight variations."

"Huh," she said, tilting her head again. "You said that names have powerful meaning. What did you mean by that?"

"A name will often reflect one's personality, appearance, or origin. In my case, its the latter."

"Forester?" She was nonplussed.

He chuckled. "Gelnon came from a forest region on Karill Prime."

She nodded, then doubled over with a strangled cry. He immediately straightened up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rebecca?" He thought he knew what was going on, and it delighted him that what he had been waiting for was finally here.

She looked up at him with a pained smile.

"It's time."

…

Gelnon had never seen so much blood come out of a person before, and it amazed him that Rebecca was still alive after those five hours of labor. He had stayed by her side the entire time, holding her clammy hand as she screamed and panted for breath. She was sleeping now, utterly exhausted, and he let her be.

He had found the entire thing fascinating, how she had cursed and screamed as he encouraged her to push harder, how she had refused drugs in order to fully live the experience, how she seemed to know more about what to do than Eriaya, who was supervising the delivery. He would ask her later how she knew so much.

At the moment, he was standing by the window, letting the early morning sun fall on the tiny pale face of his daughter, who was cradled in his arms. Indeed, he was having a hard time finding any human features in her face; she looked like a full-blooded Vorta in miniature. Her head was covered with dark downy hair that was already beginning to curl. He smiled as he realized it would probably act like his. Her ears were elongated, and the ridges on them were just as defined as his. The only feature that she seemed to have inherited from her mother was her nose. It was small and slender like Rebecca's, not at all large like his. The infant's lips were pale pink, just like her father, and he could just spy bright purple eyes under heavy, sleep-laden lids. It seemed the birth had been almost as hard on his daughter as it had been on his human.

He traced her right ear with a careful finger and smiled in satisfaction. He had yet to tell his lover that after tomorrow, she would be separated from her daughter for an unknown period of time. Eriaya and Yalroun's replacement, Kuilan, wanted to run aptitude tests and do further scans. He had no objections to this, but he was sure Rebecca would be the sole voice against it. But he would be able to sway her mind easily; he always had been able to control her without much resistance.

His attention turned back to his daughter, and he chuckled with that 'hmm' noise that others said defined him. He couldn't help but wonder what his daughter's laugh would sound like, if it would be anything like his, close-lipped and subtle, or like Rebecca's, soft and silvery, or perhaps a mixture of both.

They hadn't decided on a name, as Rebecca had been far too distracted to concentrate on the subject, not that he blamed her. But this child needed a name.

He let his eyes roam over her again, and her mother's suggestion came back to mind. He wouldn't choose it, of course, but there were a few Vorta names that had the same kind of sound. They were uncommon, but then, his daughter was far from normal.

He heard the door open behind him and he turned and smiled at Eriaya. "Have you decided yet? I need something for the records."

He laughed softly. "Jenhona."

The woman paused. "That's not a very common name. What does she have to do with the sea?"

Gelnon shook his head. "It means 'mariner', Eriaya."

In his mind, the name fit perfectly. They were now sailing in uncharted waters, with his child at the helm. If Weyoun ever managed to capture Earth, and Jenhona proved herself to be a worthy servant of the Dominion, then a new race of Vorta could potentially be bred to help control the Federation. The people of Earth would not harm their own children.

Eriaya nodded. "So be it."

She left him alone again to ponder, and he cooed softly to his child and eagerly awaited her bright future in the service of the Dominion.


End file.
